Twisted Fantasy
by xLou26
Summary: In the wrong frame of mind people do stupid things; some they live to regret, others that will change their lives forever. An unexpected meeting and a spontaneous act of passion may be all it takes for Stu to get his life back on track. Wade Barrett/OC


_**Twisted Fantasy**_

His face was pushed into the ground, arms pulled behind his back. As soon as the cold metal wrapped around his wrists he cursed under his breath. It took three officers to lift him back to his feet; as soon as they did he tried to shrug them off. "You're under arrest."

Stu's eyes darted to the small, plump officer; one too many doughnuts he thought. "No shit." He felt the first drop of blood on his lips and the rush of satisfaction flow through his body. Just another broken nose.

"Has been." He heard one punter shout at him, he tried to scan the room and find the culprit but to no avail. He was already being dragged out of the bar and onto the Tampa street. Since his life in the wrestling industry has taken a turn for the worst, so had his personal life. Drink replaced the lack of involvement and air time, it was also the only cure he had found for the bitter loneliness that followed him wherever he went. With no time in the ring doing what he did best, he had gone looking for a fight and boy had he found it.

When the weedy looking man had approached him, telling him he wasn't worthy of stepping into a wrestling ring that such legends had graced, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the actions that followed. Now he was being forcefully shoved into the back of a police car and driven downtown. Right now he didn't care, but he knew he would wake up and it would be quite the contrary. Once at the police station he was dealt with by a number of officers, all assuming that because of his size and temperament, he was bound to get out of hand. Maybe they were right.

"Who are you?" Stu spoke from his isolated cell as he watched a woman approach him.

"I'm your lawyer, Jenna Neal."

"Get me out of these cuffs." Stu snarled, his mood was downright dirty and he wasn't about to play nice.

"I can't do that Mr. Bennett."

"If you can't get me out of these how the fuck are you going to get me out of prison, lady." He pressed his forehead against the cool metal bars. His eyes smouldered, staring her down. Her pristine hair and make-up were starting to piss him off. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know he looked worse for wear, licking his lips the taste of blood seeped into his mouth and he let his lips curl into a feral smirk. Her expression didn't change; her full red lips still tightly pursed together, eyes direct and accusing. All the more need to make her react. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, the few short strands that had fallen out she tucked nervously behind her ear. "Why don't you go get me someone who will get the job done, a man perhaps?" He smirked as he watched her lips part and heard her breathing falter.

"I am very capable of doing my job properly, and unlike you I will conduct myself in the utmost manner."

"Prove it." Stepping back from the bars his gaze dipped down to her throat. He followed her tanned skin down until her jade silk blouse covered her up. The knee length black skirt the shirt was tucked into pulled in her waist hugged her hips. Delicious, Stu thought.

"Excuse me officer, can I have my client out of handcuffs please."

"No." A frustrated puff off air left her lips at the officers' blunt reply.

"Well there's your answer, Mr. Bennett." She picked up her briefcase and mustered up her best professional smile.

"Bullshit." Stu's voice was a low grow

"Excuse me?"

"Your little speech was bullshit." Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips pouted. Turning on her heel quickly she marched over to the officer.

"As his lawyer, I need to talk to my client alone and face to face, without the use of handcuffs." The officer hesitated for a moment, before moving over to the cell. He signalled for Stu to turn around then he unlocked his handcuffs through the bars. "Can you open the door please?"

"You've got ten minutes." He unlocked the door, and turned to her.

"Thirty." She needed a lot longer than ten minutes, seeing how unreasonable he was being she knew she would have her work cut out.

"That door down there stays locked. Ring the buzzer next to it if you need anything. I'll be outside." Once he had moved down the corridor and out of the door she turned back to the man staring at her.

"So Mr. Bennett-" Needing to get proceedings started in the little time she had, she stepped towards the cell and the bars keeping her and Stu apart.

"Are you always this uptight?"

"I don't appreciate your behaviour when I'm trying to help you." Her voice was sharp, the brute of a man now irritating her more than anything.

"My apologies." He held his hand to his chest and nodded his head slightly. Her gaze drifted to his hand. Wide spread, long, thick, tanned fingers against the thin white cotton of his shirt. She also noted the specks of blood staining his shirt; must have been some bar fight. He slipped his hand through the bars and caught her wrist. The briefcase dropped from her hand and hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed through the room.

"What are you doing?" She managed to breathe out, heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Staring up into those forest green eyes, her mind clouded and any coherent thoughts she had soon disappear.

Stu's grip on her wrist loosened but he didn't let go though he was unsure why. He glanced down at his large hand wrapped around her slender wrist. Gently his thumb stroked over her smooth skin, but she managed to pull her arm back. "Make it quick."

"Somewhere to be?" She mused, smirking at him. The smile on her lips soon faded as he stared back at her. Eyes dark and intense, like a storm brewing. She swallowed hard and smoothed down her skirt before picking up her briefcase again. "Let get this over with." She mumbled under her breath and slowly walked over to the entrance of the cell. She set her briefcase down with the intent of getting her papers out.

Stu folded his large arms across his wide chest; his muscles stretching the thin fabric as he did. His jaw was tense as he watched her. The sound of her heel clicking against the floor echoed around them, breaking the silence that had built up. He moved his neck side to side, trying to get rid of the dull ache that had settled at the top of his back.

"So Mr. McMahon wants us to do some damage control. Press have already caught onto this story and-" Stu had moved to stand in front of her, teasingly close. She caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave, suddenly tempted to bury her face into his neck and lose herself in him. She shook her head and took a step back. "Do you need to be this close to me?"

"I could be a lot closer if you like?" She shook her head and pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. This man was utterly confusing, his hot and cold attitude had her on edge.

"I don't know what you want, but this is strictly business Mr. Bennett-" With him now mere inches away from her face, she stifled a moan mesmerised by his tongue slowly swiping across his lips. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them in a flash, suddenly very aware of her surroundings. To say she wasn't attracted to him would be a lie. But now wasn't the time or the place to be making stupid decisions and actions. "You need to-"

Stu slipped his big hands to her face, stopping her mid sentence again. Her big brown almond shaped eyes stared back at him, her breathing heavy. He smirked at the effect he was having on her after only five minutes of being in her presence. His gaze slipped down over the tip of her nose to her full lips. In a split second he pulled her to him and dipped his head down. As his lips touched hers he knew he had made the right choice, though he had debated in his head. Her hands slipped to his shirt grabbing fistfuls and trying to push him away. Through her protest he continued his assault, gently biting her bottom lip and tugging slightly. Jenna let out a little whimper, unable to stop herself and the reactions in her body. She was unable to stop the desire sweeping across her body. "Hmm.. You taste just as good as you look."

Jenna's mouth dropped open at his words, shock and disbelief taking over. She had never met a man so brute and dominating. His features were dark, shadows cast across his face from the lack of lighting. She swallowed hard and prepared herself to talk, going through the words she would say in her mind. But she was still aware of his hand firmly settled either side of her face.

"I-" Stu crashed his lips to hers again, toying with her just because he could. This time his arms slipped around her, pulling her flush against his body; her hands still clutching at his chest. Her mind spun, feeling herself slipping into a place she desperately couldn't be. Comfortable in the arms of a man she didn't know, letting him take control of her body and mind.

Pulling away from her lips, Stu started placing kisses down her throat. "I don't usually do this." Stu spoke against her neck, hot teasing kisses being placed in between his words.

"I don't believe you. You seem very good at this." A hearty chuckle escaped his lips, rumbling across her skin; it sent shivers flying up her spine. "Mr. Bennett-"

"Stu." Smirking against her skin, he felt her rub against him. Her actions contradicting her words.

"Stu, we can't do this."

"But you want to?" He gently tugged her shirt free from her skirt, groaning as his thick fingers slipped onto her smooth skin. His had settled at the palm of her back, holding her tight against this.

"I didn't say that." Jenna started to hit her hands against his Chest and he reluctantly let her go.

"You didn't have to." Stu brushed his thumbs over her nipples. "It was clear to see the moment you walked in here."

"It's cold." Jenna breathed out, not daring to look him in the eye.

"And I'm a fat, five foot Mexican wrestler." Her gaze snapped upwards and she narrowed her eyes at him, now less aroused and more irritated. Irritated that he could read her so easily.

"I have a job to do." He moved towards her again lips closing on her throat again, one big hand slipping to the back of her neck to keep her still.

"Then do it." His mouth slipped up her throat to her jaw, small needy kissed being placed along it. He pushed his lips against hers again, roughly massaging them and coaxing her into submission. When he heard her moan and felt her arms wrap around his neck, he knew she had given in to the feelings surging around her body. Finally she kissed him back, lips parting allowing him to slide his tongue across hers.

"Not here." Her voice lacked conviction and Stu took advantage. His open mouth slipped to her neck, murmuring against her smooth skin before gently kissing her. His nipped at her, causing her to gasp and bury her fingers into his hard muscles.

"Fine by me." He picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He carried her to the closest wall, crushing her between him and the hard brick.

"Stu!" Jenna tried wriggling free from his grasp but she was trapped.

"Live a little." Stu stared at her, his burning gaze willing her to succumb to his ways.

"We'll get caught." Jenna tried to shy away from Stu's stare. Her body was reacting to his heavy touch, skin tingling and her chest tight.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I don't do things like this, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Don't I feel special." Stu murmured as he gently set her back down on the floor. Stu sunk to his knees; he kept his eyes locked with hers as he let his hands skim across her calves to the back of her thighs. He waited for her to give him permission, knowing she would but it was just a matter of time. Her head rolled back, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. He started pushing her skirt upwards so it settled around her hips. He admired her long shapely legs for a moment, running his hands over her toned tanned thighs. He dragged one thick finger across her lace covered centre earning a long moan to escape her lips. Her hands were pressed flat against the rough brick wall, lips parted in bated breath.

"Jenna." Stu's voice rumbled though her, penetrating every soft curve of her body. "Look at me." With a deep breath, she dropped her gaze down to look at the man before her. He smiled and that's when she felt herself knocked off her feet. He tugged her panties down her legs, not once breaking eye contact with her. He gently wrapped his big hand around her ankle, making her step over her panties, repeating the action with her other ankle.

He could see she was slick with desire, her body ready for whatever he was about to do with her. Her legs shook, hands gripping onto his thick shoulders to stop herself melting to the floor. Stu slipped his big hands to her backside, tugging her forward and pressing a kiss to her pelvis. He kissed lower, trailing hot kisses until he reached her clit. He pressed his tongue to her, gently rolling over the sensitive nub.

Jenna gasped, sliding her long fingers through Stu's hair. She gripped tightly, trying to get closer to him. Her body felt on fire, liquid pleasure surging through her veins. Her mind raced and her heart pounded against her chest. She tried to comprehend what she was doing in her mind. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this is what she would have been doing. She felt as if she were under his spell; one look and she knew she was a goner. She whimpered as he dragged his tongue to her centre, devouring her completely with his mouth.

"Don't stop." She managed to breathe out, feeling the familiar tug in her abdomen. Her eyes snapped open as the warmth of his mouth left her. Looking down he smirked back her then quickly stood up. "You stopped." She let out a frustrated sigh, her body craving anything Stu had to give her.

Stu covered her mouth with his, silencing her protest. Jenna heard him rustle about then heard him fasten his belt buckle. Her lips slid from his, along his jaw and rough stubble that coated it. His big hands gripped onto her thighs, lifting her up and holding her against the wall. She closed her legs tight around his waist, her hands gripping onto his thick shoulders.

Jenna felt the blunt tip of his hard member slide across her clit. She bit hard onto her bottom lip, awaiting the sweet intrusion she desired. Stu stared at her, slowly pushing his thick length into her and watching the pleasure wash over her features made his ego burst. Her eyes were glossy, lips wet and swollen from his bruising kisses. He filled her completely, stilling for a few moments so she could get used to his size.

Jenna's eyes widened in shock, the click of the far door opening causing her to freeze and dig her nails into Stu's shoulders. His hand covered her mouth, muffling the moans escaping her lips. Her legs tightened around his waist, burying him deeper inside of her. Her senses were burning, skin heated and sticky. Stu's mouth slipped to her ear, his heavy breaths echoing in her head. "Don't you dare say a fucking word or move a muscle." He whispered harshly; almost getting caught had sent his adrenaline soaring. Too bad she didn't adhere to his words. She rolled her hips and tightened around him. He gritted his teeth and pushed her harder into the cold brick wall. They both heard the door open and click shut again and he removed his hand from her mouth. She gasped, taking in a deep breath then started rolling her hips against him again. He pulled out and thrust back in, crushing his lips to hers to muffle her moans. His slow purposeful strokes made her tingle in delight, her whole being surrounded by a cloudy haze of lust.

Behind her glossy eyes she saw stars, building and burning into a frenzy as Stu tightened his grip on her, crushing her against his chest. She had never felt anything so intense; everything around them now rendered meaningless. For a moment, nothing else mattered. His movements quickened and the angle of his hips changed. Her back arched off the wall, body trembling and spine tingling. She tightened around him, climaxing with a long drawn out moan into his mouth. Stu tore his lips from hers, his head dropping back as a groan tore from his chest. His thrusts slowed down, their shallow breathing now the only sound filling the room.

His gaze caught hers, uncertainty and regret lingering in the depths of her chocolate orbs. "I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately, but I know I just made the right one." Stu mumbled, the sound of his own voice sounding foreign. Not one for rushing into things or committing to anything but his job, Stu felt things shift in his head.

"I can't believe I just did that." Jenna managed to croak out, feeling her cheeks blush with embarrassment.

"The quicker you get me out of here, the quicker we can do that again." Stu mused, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll get back to doing my job then." Jenna grinned, finally seeing some soft edges to the rough man she barely knew, yet there was something there. Something she couldn't quite put into words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Random, pointless oneshot thanks to a conversation with DefinitelyProbablyMaybe. On another note, I'm not taking any requests and will not be writing any more new stories :). Lou x**


End file.
